


hanging by a moment

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Haruka is there too, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reiji might have a thing for Kanata.
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	hanging by a moment

Reiji knew better than to like things too much. The Karasumas had been strict but fair, training him into the perfect minder for the Ujigawa heir - his position was nothing more than to serve as Shuu's tool, and any actions that could be considered to be judging and disobeying his charge were frowned upon. Reiji was grateful for the Karasumas and wished to repay them, so he was a dutiful son, burying his emotions as expected. It'd only been reinforced further through the years of looking after Shuu. It had surprised him, at first, how much joy a child so young could take in upsetting others, but it was simply another reality he had to accept. So he did.

He learned that liking something was grounds for having it taken away or destroyed, just like how showing his dislike and anger only encouraged Shuu to repeat whatever behavior caused it. For a long time, he managed to convince himself that the only things he actually enjoyed were playing the drums, cleaning - both things required of him by Shuu - and Kyokanze - something that he was able to procure on his own, regardless of Shuu's particular mood.

That must have been why the feeling in his chest had gone unnamed for so long. Kanata Nijo was messy and careless and prone to causing some kind of trouble, so it was natural for Reiji to keep an eye on him. It was normal to feel strange when Kanata gave him a big smile and thanked him for helping to maintain his bass or taking care of Paru. After all, Shuu never asked him to do anything the way Kanata did, never sincerely thanked him in return for it - it was simply a given that Reiji would do whatever he asked without complaint. He certainly didn't hate being with Kanata, even if he wasn't nearly as helpful as Tadaomi or as independent as Haruka.

"Ah! Karasuma-senpai! I was hoping to find you here! Are you free today?"

It was rare for Kanata to approach him on the weekends. "Do you need something, Kanata?"

"Well, there's this café out in Kichijouji that I really wanna try out. How about it?" Reiji was about to make a comment that Kanata should really be working on that paper due Monday, when Kanata gave one of his little winks, adding flippantly, "We can make a date!"

Years of practice controlling himself had come in handy when he heard those words and felt his stomach flip. There was a warmth starting up in his cheeks, but he forced it away with all his might, pressing his lips into a thin line. It was shocking how much sense it made - the way he always prioritized Kanata over the others, how he was always making excuses to help him with things, how his grinning face and the sound of his thank-yous reverberated in his mind far longer than anyone else's.

"So, Karasuma-senpai? What d'you think? Don't worry, I'll pick up the check!" Kanata was expectantly looking at him.

Reiji wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there with a stony expression, trying to reel himself in. He fiddled with the frame of his glasses for a moment. Kanata obviously hadn't meant it like that, yet Reiji couldn't deny how much the thought pleased him. Even if it was just as two band members having a coffee, the fact that Kanata had chosen him out of everyone else was... nice to think about.

"I suppose I have some free time," he said, carefully.

The café was cozy for its larger size; Kanata picked out a seat for them in the corner, away from the door, letting Reiji have the better view out of its windows. Suddenly, Reiji realized he hadn't had a one-on-one outing like this since he was in middle school, before he'd even met Shuu. He fretted inwardly over how to behave for a moment, then cleared his throat so he could officially ask Kanata why he'd wanted to take him here.

It was then that Kanata's eyes shifted, looking off into the distance, and Reiji realized the real reason behind their little 'date.' He didn't have to turn in his seat to know what Kanata was looking at. Kanata's mouth widened into a grin and his green eyes narrowed as he laughed quietly to himself. "Found you, Big bro."

Reiji was used to being used, yet there was still a pain in his chest - a sense of bitter disappointment. Kanata's true aim had been seeing what Haruka had been doing on the weekends recently, not any sense of interest in him. It was obvious, now that Reiji thought about it. Hadn't he said as much himself when he'd given Shuu his report on the members? Wherever Haruka went, Kanata would follow... He should have expected that much to remain true. What had he even been hoping for?

"Kanata."

Kanata looked back over toward him and gave a half-apologetic smile. "Ah? Sorry, are you mad? But the coffee here's supposed to be really good, too! Come on, try it!"

Reiji rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the tension coming on. This was what he got for having expectations, after all. Hadn't he learned to have none by now? But watching Kanata sipping his café au lait, his eyes darting back over to the table where Haruka must have been sitting was somewhat irritating. "Do you intend to take me along whenever your brother goes somewhere?"

Kanata stopped mid-sip to stare at him, clearly surprised. "You don't want to?"

"Why would I?"

"Hmm..." The cup tapped against the saucer with a clink as Kanata set it down. "I thought for sure Karasuma-senpai liked me."

Wha...?! Reiji stiffly set his jaw, feeling his heart race against his will. "What makes you think that?" he asked, flatly.

A soft laugh fell from Kanata's lips. "That expression on your face. When you're around me, you get this weirdly restrained look in your eye. Not like you're angry, or anything. I couldn't figure it out at first, but it's not how you look around Big bro or Shuu-kun. So that means I have to be special, right?"

It was shocking, thinking that Kanata was keeping track of him that closely. For a second, he wondered if Shuu was aware of it, too, but there was nothing in this behavior suggesting that. It was Kanata, and Kanata alone who had realized what Reiji's veiled stares toward him meant... The thought made that uncomfortable feeling in his chest rise up again, made him hope that maybe it all meant something. No matter how much he tried to swat it down, it only grew. Kanata was waiting for him to say something in response, the knowing smirk not leaving his face, even as the silence stretched on.

"...Haruka left," Reiji said suddenly, noticing the blue-haired figure walking out the door.

"Eh?!" Kanata's face fell, and he craned his head over his shoulder. "Come on, Karasuma-senpai! We have to go after him!"

The one who ended up footing the bill was Reiji after all, as Kanata practically dashed out of the café to keep tabs on Haruka.

In the end, Haruka had walked a few blocks down to a small street in the commercial district. Rather than entering any establishment, Haruka stood at the storefront of a candy shop and dug in his pocket for a fist of 100 yen coins.

"Really? He came all this way for a capsule machine?" Kanata sounded disappointed once the reason for Haruka's trip revealed itself to them. Perhaps he expected him to have a date at the café, or to be meeting up with a friend secretly. Knowing what he did about Haruka, however, Reiji couldn't say he was surprised at all.

"Satisfied now?" Reiji asked, now that the mystery was tentatively solved.

"Hehe. Not yet. We didn't finish our conversation from before, Karasuma-senpai."

Urgh. Reiji turned his head. He'd been hoping that Kanata would be distracted enough by Haruka to forget about it. "I don't like you," he said.

"How mean?! Not even after all that time we've spent together as band mates?" Reiji averted his eyes from the puppy dog-like expression Kanata made as he complained.

"You know what I mean." Reiji frowned, looking at the form of Haruka squatting down at the machine and trying for another capsule toy. "Don't ask me somewhere to follow Haruka again."

"Wait, you really were upset about that?" Kanata was grinning again, like a cat who got the canary. "I knew you liked me."

He bit back a frustrated sigh. Kanata was always taking him off balance, but it felt a little nice to have someone so willing to pull him along to his pace, unafraid of his cold demeanor. Reiji had thought living together with the band would only increase his stress and workload, but he realized he was actually... happier, most days, despite all of Kanata's antics.

"Honestly, I can't see why," Reiji mumbled under his breath. It was a close enough admission for Kanata's eyebrows to raise in surprise.

Kanata bumped against Reiji with his shoulder and leaned against him, pressing into his side. "Geez, Karasuma-senpai~ I'll take you somewhere nice next time. So don't be mad, okay?" The warmth of Kanata's body against his own was exceeding pleasant in the cool breeze, and Reiji's hand naturally found the small of Kanata's back despite himself.

Kanata was quiet for once as they stood together, his head nestling into the curve of his neck, bringing a shiver down Reiji's back. As much as Reiji wanted to continue their conversation, that was all he could handle for today. He was embarrassed enough without letting Kanata know just how interested he was in another of his 'dates.'

But maybe, the time after that, he'd find enough courage to ask the question echoing in his mind - whether Kanata liked him, too.


End file.
